In general, a bidet is assembled on a toilet seat, and filters off water supplied from a tap water supply and stores the filtered water in a water storage arranged in the body thereof. When a user presses a button for cleaning the private part of his or her body after stool, water is spouted from a nozzle by the pressure of water stored in the water storage so as to clean the genital area of an individual.
Here, water is spouted out from the nozzle at a preset water spray angle.
In a conventional bidet operating as described above, a cleaning nozzle is provided with only one water channel. This causes an eccentricity in spouting water, and difficulty in the adjustment of water spray angle from the center axis of water stream. Therefore, water spouting out from the nozzle collides against the nether body parts of a user in a narrow range. This results in user inconveniences in that the user has to move his or her body when he or she needs to change the position of body part contacting the water spouting from the nozzle. The conventional bidet also requires a large amount of water for completely cleaning of body parts to suit a user.